Asakure
Asakure is the het ship between Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon A fellow survivor of the Killing School Life and member of the Future Foundation. Aoi is weirded out the most by Yasuhiro's eccentric behavior out of all her classmates and oftentimes find his remarks tiresome. Aoi is never hesitant to point out Yasuhiro's lack of understanding in certain matters and is often contradictory to his point of view, not necessarily caring about how he will react. However upon joining the Future Foundation after their Killing School Life both seem to have developed a friendship, waving the Class 77-B off together as they left for Jabberwock Island once more. In Chapter 4 of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Yasuhiro is among the three classmates Aoi holds a huge grudge against, with the others being Byakuya and Toko. Believing that disliking Sakura for being a traitor led to her suicide, Aoi doesn't even want to let the three investigate the crime scene and is willing to pin the crime on herself to make the group vote for the culprit incorrectly, just so Sakura could be avenged by having the trio that hated her executed. However, she forgives them once it's revealed that Sakura actually thought of them as friends and chose to committ a suicide for different reasons. In Episode 12 of Future Arc, Yasuhiro treats Aoi's wound. Children Just like Byakuya and Makoto, Yasuhiro has a son with Aoi in the Bad Ending of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. In this timeline, the murders have stopped after Kyoko's execution and the remaining survivors accepted living together inside the academy for the rest of their lives. Yasuhiro and Aoi's son already resembles his father, having hairstyle similar to him despite only being a baby. However, it should be noted that the events of the Bad Ending were soon revealed to have happened only in Makoto's imagination when he wondered what revealing Kyoko's lie would cause. Fanon With some fans preferring to ship characters that are still alive, pairing Aoi and Yasuhiro together resulted as a Pair The Spares scenario. This is because with a lot of ship tease between Naegiri and Toko's canon attraction to Byakuya they were the only two out of the six survivors left. Although when it comes to the ships between Killing School Life's survivors Aoi is more often paired with Makoto or Kyoko, she is one of the main choices (if not the prime one) to pair with Yasuhiro. The shipping was helped by the fact that both of them were two out of three survivors who mostly provided as a comic relief. Their bickering could also be interpreted by some fans as a friendly teasing. The fact that they had a child together in the Bad Ending of Danganronpa 1 may have helped as well. Although the ship is quite popular for a fanon one, it's nowhere near as popular as Aoi's ships with Sakura or Makoto. Yasuhiro also has some other ships but they appear not to rival this pairing's popularity this much. For such a rather minor ship, it still has a huge number of fan fictions on Archive of Our Own. Fandom DEVIANTART : : FAN FICTION : : :Hagakure/Asahina on FanFiction.Net PIXIV :葉朝 tag on Pixiv.Net TUMBLR : : WIKI : on Trivia *Excluding the empty seat in front of Monokuma's throne, they stand next-to-next during the Class Trials in Danganronpa 1. *Both are the only Killing School Life survivors to: **not appear or be mentioned at all in Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. **be mentioned but not appear in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (although Yasuhiro appears in the light novel available after completing the game). **finally return in Danganronpa 3/Future Arc. Gallery Asakure 2.png Asakure 3.png Asakure 4.png Asakure 5.png Asakure 6.png Asakure 7.png Asakure 8.png Asakure 9.png Asakure.jpg Navigation